


An Unexpected Turn of Events

by IWishIWastheMoon



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, There is a Hint of Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWishIWastheMoon/pseuds/IWishIWastheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is enjoying a well-deserved mini-vacation. This is her time to pamper herself, and relax. Instead of pedicures and facials, an unexpected turn of events leads her to pamper herself with a tall, not-so-dark, and extremely handsome stranger. </p><p>“You can tell me whatever you’re comfortable with, be specific, it’s completely cool. You can do whatever you want to me”. ~ Tom Hiddleston to Rachel Weisz on making a love scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Sauna

**Author's Note:**

> Emma is relaxing in a sauna after a day of horseback riding. A handsome tall gentleman offers to help her stretch her sore muscles.
> 
> NSFW. This happened. Heavily inspired by a sweaty Prince Hal in a sauna.

“Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck and fuck”, I moan in pain, trying desperately to stretch my aching legs. I should have listened to the sweet old lady at the reception before stupidly deciding that a full day of horseback riding to see the ridge-top view was a piece of cake for someone who hasn’t been on a horse for fifteen years. 

“But I’m very fit, I run frequently and do yoga”, I remember arguing, when the lady tried to recommend me to try the shorter and easier meadow-ride. Now every muscle in my body aches, and my ass feels like it received a nice and spirited spanking.

Slowly I gather my legs and try and ease them into the basic yoga pose. With a sigh I lean into the wall. The ranch has a beautiful cedar sauna, and I quite enjoy the warmth. I slowly press my legs downwards and feel my thigh muscles stretch. Closing my eyes, I breathe slowly, in and out, whimpering every now and then when the tension feels a bit too much. Finally, I manage to get my legs positioned properly and a moan of pure pleasure comes out of my mouth when I feel my body relaxing into the soft heat of the sauna. This is life. A nice bottle of cold beer is all I need and then the torturous ride will be over and forgotten. Slowly I drift into a sleep.

“That looks cosy”. I’m startled awake by a deep voice. 

“Hnggg…Fuck” I exclaim as my head hits the sauna wall. I find myself staring at the bare chest of a very tall man. Lifting my gaze I’m met by a pair of twinkling blue eyes: 

“I’m so sorry, I did not mean to startle you”, the man says apologetically. 

“No, it’s fine, I shouldn’t have fallen asleep”, I say, trying to gather my wits. Still somewhat confused I stare at him. It’s a guy, in a sauna with me. 

“Sorry, but what are you doing here?” I must ask. He raises his eyebrows questioningly. “I mean, am I in the wrong sauna or…?” I try.

He snorts, clearly amused. “I’m in the right place, and so are you. Didn’t you read the brochure? They only have a unisex sauna here. That’s why there were so many reminders to use a towel when entering the sauna area”. 

I blush; no, I hadn’t read any of the spa brochures before getting into sauna. My cheeks heating, I realize I almost left the towel into the dressing room. God, what if he would have walked in on me, sitting here naked. 

The man sees my discomfort, and offers: “I can come back later, if you would prefer to be alone here”. 

“No, I’m fine; please, of course you can stay. I just honestly didn’t read any instructions on how to use the sauna, so this was a bit of a surprise”, I explain. 

He smiles then, and sits on the opposite bench. “I’m Tom, by the way, it’s nice to meet you and I’m really sorry for walking in on you so suddenly”, he once again apologises. 

“No, really, it’s my fault, shouldn’t sleep in a public sauna. My name is Emma”, I say.

Tom flashes a smile at me and settles against the wall. I watch him from the corner of my eye. He leans his head against the wall, closing his eyes and starts softly rolling his shoulders. After my initial shock of sharing a sauna with a complete stranger wears out, I start to relax. I cannot help but to watch him discreetly. Tom is rather gorgeous. His head is resting against the wall, exposing a deliciously long neck. He has broad shoulders and well-defined chest. I quickly steal a glance to confirm that Tom’s eyes are still closed, and let my eyes continue to explore him. He is lean, but all his muscles are clearly defined. I rest my eyes on his abs, enjoying the view. I hum in my throat as my eyes follow the thin happy trail, which disappears under his towel. I stifle my laugh, god, the man sits like a whore. 

His long legs are spread wide, and the towel he is wearing is barely covering his legs. He’s wearing the same towel I’m wearing. The one the hotel provided. It’s linen, very soft and thin. The heat of the sauna makes it cling to his hips and legs. A soft groan startles me from my staring. I jump guiltily, ready to offer some non-existent explanation why I was staring at his legs. Tom doesn’t open his eyes. Instead, he starts to stretch, raising his hands above him, he pushes his legs forward. He utters a moan, clearly enjoying the feeling of muscles stretching. He pushes his legs forward to further ease the tension, and he bucks his hips. I choke. The thin, sweat-soaked towel clings to him, and his hips press against it revealing the outline of his cock. I feel my inner walls clench almost painfully, as I stare at the view. The shape of his cock is clearly visible through the towel; long and thick, slightly curving to the left. My fingers twitch, almost instinctively reaching out. 

Stop it, you stupid woman, I say to myself, you’re mad. 

Resolutely, I shake my head and sit straighter on the bench. I get back to my yoga position and close my eyes, deciding that I will not embarrass myself any more by staring at cocks of strange men. I start to breathe slowly, in and out, finding my deep muscles to keep the position. I start to relax, but can’t banish the view from my head. Tracing the outline of the cock in my mind, I start slowly clenching my love muscles. The feeling is exquisite, as my walls clench rhythmically. Clench, release, clench, release. I feel wetness pooling in me, and a small whimper escapes my lips. I twitch slightly on the bench, trying to direct the feeling towards my clit. My eyes still tightly shut; I try to imagine how big his cock is when it’s hard, how it would strain against the towel. My breath hitches, and my walls clench painfully, demanding something more substantial to feed my arousal.

I open my eyes. Tom is looking right at me, his brows slightly frowning in concentration like he is trying to figure me out. For a moment I panic; he knows. 

“You do yoga, don’t you?” he asks, nodding towards my position. 

Relief washes over me, I wasn’t caught almost-masturbating in front of him. “Yes,” I confirm, “been doing it for a few years now”.

I chuckle, “a lot of good it did to me today, I almost killed all my muscles during the ride” 

Tom smiles, “Oh, did you take the meadow-route? I took it a few days ago, and it was lovely.” 

I shake my head, grudgingly “Nah, I was stupid enough to insist on going to see the ridge-top. Apparently yoga-muscles don’t help in surviving a full day on a horse-back.” He laughs at my words. “Aw, poor you. Well, good for you to be here, sauna is really good for sore muscles.” 

He continues watching me, a grin on his face. “You must be quite in pain, your breathing exercise sounded rather strained”, he continues, eyes intent on me. 

I stare at him. His face is carefully blank now, but I see a flash of something in his eyes.

“You know, I do yoga myself”, he offers. I raise my eyebrows at him. “Mm… I was just thinking if you’re very sore, it could be helpful to have someone help you with stretching.” 

I carefully school my face, even though I feel a distinct twitch deep in my pussy. I tilt my head and watch him carefully. My eyes travel his long lean muscles, finally returning to look him in the eyes.

“You know, that is very kind of you. My thigh muscles are really quite sore”, I turn a bit and put a hand just below my ass, “here, this bit. It’s always really difficult to stretch this on your own.”

Tom blinks slowly, leans forward a bit and then flashes a smile that is almost predatory, “Oh, I’m sure I can help you with that.” He slowly stands up and takes a few steps to my side of the bench.

“May I?” he asks, a look in his eyes. 

I nod, barely breathing anymore. He sits down next to me and puts his hand on my thigh. “You need to turn a bit.” 

I oblige, turning slightly towards the bench and resting my elbows on it. My hips and ass are now directed at Tom. I’m still covered by the towel, but it rides up to reveal almost my entire thigh, and a ghost of butt cheek. I watch Tom silently. He licks his lips, and locks his eyes with mine. His hand descends on my thigh, warm and heavy. Slowly he caresses the skin, sliding behind my leg. He finds the muscle in question, and starts to massage it firmly but gently. I cannot prevent a small moan escaping my lips. His fingers are long and strong, and glorious. 

He watches me intensely, “You were correct. I can feel the knots clearly. I think I need two hands here”.

He is still so serious, nothing in his expression revealing that he is massaging a naked thigh of a woman he just met in a sauna. I give him a small smile, painted already by my arousal. His fingers dig deeper in my flesh, and I moan, this time out loud. That gets a reaction out of him. He jerks a bit and I see his cock twitching through the towel. He draws a breath, and his jaw clenches. I wiggle my ass, just slightly, and my legs open up. He doesn’t need any other encouragement. He slides his other hand between my legs, and his fingers find my pussy, already dripping with want. 

He smiles, a full toothy grin “So, I wasn’t wrong.” 

I flash a small grin, blushing. “What do you mean?”

“You were aroused there earlier. I saw you watch me.” His fingers slide around my slit, feeling the smooth and bare skin of my lips. 

I blush, “Nghhh, you may be right”. My head falls back, and I push myself towards his fingers, but he still keeps the touch light, just gently following the lines, and teasing the wet folds.

“What were you thinking, what got you so wet?” he asks his voice husky from lust. 

“I was thinking…how big your cock would be when it’s hard. It looked glorious through the towel”, as soon as the words are out of my mouth, he plunges his finger in me. 

A sound of pure want comes out of me, as I meet his finger and take it as deep as I can. 

“More” He laughs softly, but obliges. A second finger enters me, filling me. He moves them slowly in and out of my heat.

“So, you were curious of my cock. Would you like to see it, how hard it gets, when I hear you moan like that, when I see my fingers coated by your juices”, he leans over me. 

Before I’m able to form any words, he drops the towel, and reveals his cock, already standing proud. My breath catches, and this time when my fingers twitch, they meet his hard flesh.

His cock is long and thick; the shaft feels like velvet against my hand. I grip him tighter; he bucks against my hand, a throaty moan filling the air. His fingers plunge deeper in me. Then suddenly he pulls his fingers out and grips my hips. He turns me on my back; I am now laying on the bench, legs spread and completely open to him. He towers over me, watching my now naked body. Eyes roaming, he follows my curves, admiring my full breasts, fingers trailing my waist. His hand returns to caress my pussy, fingers finally sliding over my clit. He strokes it slowly, clearly enjoying the effect it has on me. 

“Oh, Emma. Your quim is simply delicious”, he growls. 

He plunges his fingers back into my heat, and I move heatedly against him. He twists and turns his fingers, and his thumb keeps teasing my clit. 

“Please…” I moan, and try to reach his cock. 

Tom smiles, almost gently. He shifts a bit, offering his cock to my hands. My hand covers his hardness, fingers brushing and spreading the pre-come already glistening at the top. I grip him, rather hard, and he pushes into my hand, fucking it with abandon. His fingers continue plunging into my pussy and I meet every thrust of his fingers with a loud moan. I feel his cock growing even harder and starting to twitch slightly in my hand. He is panting and groaning, his thrusts erratic. He pushes his fingers deep in me, a flick of thumb over my clit and I’m coming. My walls clench, gripping his fingers tightly. I moan my release, and that tips him over. His cock jerks violently and I feel his warm cum all over my hand and stomach. 

Tom collapses on top of me, breathing hard. We lie there for a while, catching our breaths.

“Wow”, he laughs, voice still hoarse. “That was an unexpected turn of events”. 

I can’t help but giggle, “Yeah that was something.” 

He raises his head, watching me. He slowly gives me a sweet kiss. “Well, Miss Emma. Could I tempt you with a dinner later tonight?”

“I think I might be tempted”, I smile at him.


	2. After Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Casual!Tom and his tight jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muse!Tom was relentless, and this one-shot has evolved into to a four-shot. Please enjoy this Plot(less)Bunny. I sure did:)

I stand in front of the mirror, staring at myself. Apparently, I’m having dinner with a man who just a few hours ago finger-fucked me into one of the best orgasms of my life. I still quite can’t believe that I pretty much initiated the exchange I had with Tom in the sauna. I sigh, and smooth my hair. It doesn’t really matter how I look, I chuckle, Tom has seen me in my most natural state, and obviously liked what he saw. Still, I add a bit of mascara and make sure my lips are nice and glossy from the lip gloss. Dinner at the ranch restaurant is a casual event and I’m wearing my skinny jeans and a dark blue loose top that makes by eyes look dark blue.

We have agreed to meet in the lobby, and I’m there just a few minutes before the agreed time. Tom is already there. He looks mighty fine. His wearing fitted light blue button-down and dark jeans. The jeans are snug, and I cannot miss the noticeable bulge. I smile at him appreciatively, and he flashes a smile. When I reach him, he pulls me close and gives me a kiss on both cheeks. 

“You look lovely”, he says by way of greeting. “Thank you”, I smile. 

“Shall we, then? I booked us a table to make sure we get a nice and quiet corner.” Tom takes my arm and leads me towards the restaurant. 

The dining room is lovely, dimly lit and intimate. We chat easily through dinner and find out that we have more in common than just yoga. Tom is engaging and funny, and we keep giggling at silly stories. During dessert I notice Tom getting quieter. He nurses his drink, and keeps steeling glances at me. Suddenly, the air feels a lot heavier, and I remember distinctly the feeling of his fingers moving in and out of me. I twitch on my seat and clamp my thighs together as I feel the heat starting to pool. 

“You know,” Tom says slowly, “I really enjoyed myself during our encounter.” 

I raise my eyes from my glass and lock eyes with him. “I think, I’d like to continue where we left. I was deprived of the pleasure of tasting your quim.” He raises his eyes brows, a challenge in his eyes. My breath hitches. 

“Why do you call it quim”, I have to ask. The way the word rolls on his tongue makes me shiver. 

“I like the sound of it. Quim. It’s soft, and wet and yielding”, his voice drops down into a low drawl. 

I laugh softly, “Well, I must say, the way you say it makes me quite soft and wet and yielding”. 

He grins, and offers me his hand, “Shall we go then. If you keep looking so delicious, Miss Emma, I might burst out of my jeans”. 

I laugh out loud. “We wouldn’t want that to happen, would we”. 

I tilt my head, licking my lips “Though, I wouldn’t mind helping you burst out of your jeans. “ He growls at me and grabs by my waist, “Will you walk or do I need to carry you”.  
Tom leads me to his room; it’s only a few doors down the hall from mine. My room is luxurious, but his clearly is the best of hotel. I don’t have time admire it though. As soon as the door is closed, Tom pushes me against the wall.

“Now, Miss Emma, I am going to kiss you.” 

He dips his head down, and I meet him half way. His kisses me softly at first, letting our lips to explore. He slowly deepens the kiss, and I offer him my tongue. He sharply sucks it, and I moan into his mouth. He’s pushing me against the wall, slowly grinding himself against me, and his erection is pressing against my stomach. I push back to increase the friction and he groans. With an effort he removes himself from me, and practically drags me to the giant king-size bed.

“As much as I’d love to fuck you against wall, I intend to taste you properly” he drawls. I’m practically whimpering at his words, while trying to pry his shirt buttons open. “Take off your clothes”, he commands.

I stop my ministrations and take a step back. He is watching me, his hair ruffled, and lips puff from kissing. His cock looks to be rock hard and it’s straining almost painfully against his tight jeans. I oblige and start removing my clothes. He watches me intensely as I remove my top and bra. When my hands start on my jeans, he utters huskily “turn around, and show me that lovely, round arse” I turn my back to him, and start lowering my jeans. I have only a small lacy thong on me, and when I remove my jeans, I make sure to bend forward to offer him a view of my ass. In a stride, he stands behind me. He puts his hands on my lower back and keeps me there, bending in front of him.

He grabs my ass and pulls me against his crotch, and grinds his still jean-clad erection against me. I moan, and push myself against him. The feeling of his rock hard cock grinding against me is intoxicating. Tom slips his hand between my legs.

“Yes, please” I moan. He presses his palm against my pussy and I grind against it. The thin fabric of my thong is already soaked.  
“Put your fingers in me, please” I’m already begging.

Instead of obeying, Tom gently pushes me on the bed, and moves on to remove rest of my clothes. I lie there on my back, completely naked, and he devours me with his eyes. 

“This is unfair”, I say, panting slightly “, you have still your clothes on. Strip away, good Sir”.

He flashes me a tight grin, still watching my body splayed there for his eyes. Tom starts removing his clothes, and I watch as he bares the glorious body of his. I now take my time in admiring his long lean muscles. When he starts removing his jeans, my hand sneaks between my folds. My walls are pulsing already so painfully that I’m aching for release. His eyes immediately follow my hand, and he swallows visibly. 

His jeans forgotten, he stares at me, and my hand moving between my slick folds. I open-up my legs, and bring my other hand to spread my lips to better allow access to my clit.  
“Weren’t you supposed to take off your clothes”, I ask him, breathless. 

He doesn’t say anything but continues sliding the jeans off. He’s wearing nothing under and I’m immediately served with a vision of his long, thick cock as it springs free from the confines of the jeans. My eyes drink the view; standing fully erect, his cock is glorious. I remove my hands to pull him to me.

“No”, he says huskily, “I want to watch you”.

Slowly I return my hands back to me. I watch him watch me, while I insert two of my own fingers inside my pussy and start moving them, slowly. My other fingers tease my clit. His cock is visibly throbbing, and he starts moving his hand over it. He strokes his shaft, following the rhythm of my fingers in my pussy. The whole situation is starting to be too much, and I feel my walls starting to clench, as I feel my orgasm approaching. I’m whimpering and moaning, and bucking against my fingers and the bed. 

“Stop”, Tom commands. He steps by the bed and grab me by the wrists. He slowly removes my hands. 

“I want you to come into my mouth”. 

He kneels by the bed and pulls my dripping wet cunt against his mouth. He kisses my lips and inhales me in. A deep and hungry hum escapes from his lips. He keeps me in place as he starts to lick my folds. Long, strong licks, burrowing his tongue deep in me. I have lost all coherent thought, and can only moan and curse softly under his ministrations. “More, please…fuck” He plunges two fingers into my pussy. His fingers twist and turn and they find the spot inside me, his lips attack my clit and he sucks it almost violently. I’m convulsing around his fingers, and a wail I don’t think I’ve ever let go, leaves me. My fist in his hair, I buck against his face as I ride my orgasm. When I return to earth, he is crawling up my body to press a kiss on my lips. His lips and chin are wet of my want and I taste my pussy on him when he plunges his tongue in my mouth. 

“Well, hello there you crazy sex god” my voice is hoarse. 

He laughs at that, “I take it you enjoyed it”. 

“If I was able to move any of my limbs, I might kneel in worship of you”, I tease, still quite out of it. He chuckles and snugs in to cuddle me. His long body folds around me, and I feel his cock press against my hip. He sprinkles kisses on my shoulder and says.

“Well, you don’t necessarily need to move to do that”.

Tom untangles himself from me and moves on top of me, straddling me. I’m now lying between his legs, watching him. 

“You think you could take my cock in your mouth like this?”, he asks. 

He is towering over me, the magnificent cock looking even more magnificent from this perspective. 

“You want to fuck my mouth, is that right?”, I ask. 

“Definitely, yes, please ma’am”, he smirks at me. 

“Well, then. Let me do this.” I push him gently off me and organize myself on the bed. I end up lying on my back, my head slightly hanging over the bed. He looks at me, smile spreading on his face.

“You know, I’m going to be afraid of breaking you, if I fuck your mouth while you’re in that position”. 

“Well, you need to then be very much in control”, I wiggle my eyebrows at him. 

“Hmphh…you are clearly intent on making me suffer for my art”, he huffs as he positions himself on top of me. 

He is standing next to the bed. His knees leaning on the bed, my head is between his legs, still hanging slightly off the bed. His leans forward, pressing his elbows on the bed, next to my body. I press my hands gently on his hips to ensure that he doesn’t have full access to plunge into my mouth. His heavy cock is now hanging right in front of my face. I raise my head a bit, and give it a good lick. Tom’s hips buck, and he mutters something I can’t quite hear.

I suck the tip of his cock into my mouth, and he groans loudly, “God your mouth feels amazing, woman”. 

Slowly, I ease his whole length into my mouth, all the while licking and sucking it. Even though the position I’m in relaxes and opens my throat, I’m not able to quite take him fully into my mouth because of his impressive length. I take the remaining length of his shaft in my hand, and indicate to him that he can start moving in my mouth. 

Slowly, he starts to fuck my mouth. I feel his thigh muscles working next to my head, as he thrusts his cock in and out of my mouth with controlled moves. I’m sucking his length while he moves, tongue swirling around the shaft and the tip. When he has figured out how deep he can go, he starts moving more in earnest; hips thrusting and pushing the cock deep in my throat. His head is resting on my thighs, and he gently bites them, and licks them. I’m starting to feel my pussy pulsing and throbbing once again and getting more and more aroused by his voice, husky from want, panting and grunting, and his cock moving in my mouth. His moves are getting more erratic, but he still remains in control, his powerful thigh and butt muscles flexing with the effort to keep his cock not impaling my throat. His cock is twitching in my mouth, and he is getting closer and closer to coming. 

Almost in the last minute, he pulls out, “I want to come inside you”, he manages to utter.

He stands up and lets me turn around. As soon as I spread my legs, he is between them, and thrusts his cock in me. The feeling of him stretching and filling me is driving me mad. I buck against him, and he starts moving. There is nothing gentle in his thrusts, as he plunges in me, as deep as he can get. He grabs me by hips and pulls me even closer. Both of us are moaning, I keep kissing and biting any piece of his flesh that comes near my mouth. He moves in and out, his jaw clenching, his face a mask of pleasure. I’m starting to clench around him, his glorious cock bringing me closer and closer. He slips his hand between us, and finds my clit, stroking and pinching it. My orgasm starts as a huge wave flushing over me, and my walls grip his cock pushing him into his own orgasm. He bucks his hips violently against me, almost screaming, as the pleasure takes him and he spills his come inside me. Tom crashes on me, panting heavily, skin slick with sweat. I wrap myself around him, slowly coming around. 

Stroking his back, I kiss his neck. He mutters against mine, “We may need to reconsider who is worshipping who”. 

I grin against his skin, “Nah, your cute butt definitely requires some worshipping.” 

Tom laughs, and rolls off of me. He gathers me in his arms and spoons me contently. “Well, allow then my cute butt to recover from the exercise, and I may feel generous enough to let you to worship it”.


	3. You Can Do Whatever You Want To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Coriolanus!Tom and his sweatpants. In which we test, did Tom really mean “do whatever you want to me”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger: If anal play makes you uncomfortable, you may want to skip this chapter.

Sweat trickles down my temple. I slump down at the chair, and beg for mercy. I joined Tom for his run, but I had no chance but to admit defeat after 5 miles. I run regularly, but there was no chance in keeping up with the Bambi currently doing pull-ups next to me. Tom is wearing loose sweatpants and a sleeveless t-shirt, both black. I watch him with hooded eyes, fully enjoying the view. 

For a man as tall as he is, he is surprisingly graceful. Whether he is walking, running or pounding me into a mattress, there is elegance in his movement. I wonder if it’s innate, or have the years of practising yoga made him command every muscle in his body with such precision. Regardless, I cannot help but drink the sight of him. 

His is drenched in sweat and his pants and shirt cling to him in a most appealing way. I stare appreciatively at his crotch; the outline of his cock is clearly visible against the fabric of his sweatpants. He obviously is not wearing anything under the pants. 

“Tom”, my voice shakes slightly. 

“Yes, Miss Emma”, he pants, pulling himself up and down the ropes. 

“Are you done with the pull-ups anytime soon?” 

“Why?” 

“Well, if you don’t take me to your room soon, I fear I may have to fuck you right here”. 

He stops right then, a slow smile spreading, “well, if you put it that way”. He looks at me, eyes travelling my sweat-soaked body, “I think a shower is in order.” 

**************************************************************************************************************

Water is running down Tom’s body, my soapy hands exploring the muscles in his back. He is leaning against the wall, forehead on his hands, enjoying my touch on his back. Every now and then he grunts, pleased when my hands find a knot and I massage it open. My hands travel downwards, and I start stroking his ass. Tom hums deep in his throat and leans backwards a bit, effectively pushing his butt cheeks against me.

“I remember someone promising to worship my cute butt”, he mutters. 

“Oh, my lovely, it’ll be a pleasure”, I whisper to his back. 

I pull the bath chair a bit closer and sit down. Now at face level with his tight ass, I start stroking it properly. His skin is soft and smooth, but underneath you can feel the powerful muscles moving. My hands still slippery with soap, I slide two fingers between his butt cheeks. 

My fingers brush over his asshole, “Nghhh…”, Tom moans, his hips bucking and I see his cock twitch. 

“Oh, you like this”, I hum, delighted. 

I continue stroking him, gently, slowly adding pressure. Soon, his cock is fully erect, and he is breathing heavily. 

“I want to lick you, can I?” I ask him, my voice husky. 

To see him like this, hard and panting, just because of my hands, is a huge turn on. 

“Oh, yes, please”, he moans, cock throbbing. 

I take the shower head, and wash the soap off of us. I start kissing his cheeks, slowly tracing them with my tongue. I run my tongue over his crease, and his hole. Spreading his cheeks gently, I lick deeply, my tongue wet and hot on his heated skin, feeling the smooth texture of his hole. He is keening now. Constant sound of pants, grunts and curses is streaming from his mouth. I see him take his cock in his hand. He starts stroking the shaft, long fingers moving, spreading the pre-cum. I continue licking him, my tongue delving deeper, pushing past the tight ring. I slowly fuck him with my tongue, pushing it deeper in him. For a moment I withdraw, sucking the skin the around his hole. My other hand is stroking his balls and perineum, caressing and tucking. His legs are shaking now, his hand moving faster. 

“I’m…Emma…Need to…can I come” I hum against him, and push my tongue back into him, as hard as I can, and cup his balls. 

A high-pitched wail leaves Tom, and I feel his butt cheeks clench, as he comes, cock pulsing and his cum spreading all over the bathroom wall. He drops on his knees, panting heavily. 

“Christ, woman”, he mutters, “you are one of a kind.” 

He turns around and hugs me tightly. I stroke his wet curls, feeling rather proud of my ability to turn this glorious man into a puddle. 

After a few moments, he lifts his head and pulls me into a kiss. The kiss is slow and heavy, his tongue in my mouth capturing mine, hands stroking my sides. I moan into his mouth, when he sucks my lower lip, not so gently anymore. 

“Come”, he says, and pulls me up. 

He shuts off the shower and spreads a few towels on the floor, “Get down”. 

I lie on the floor, and he bends over me. He starts kissing my neck, licking and nibbling. His hand is stroking my boobs, gently pinching my nipples. My back arches and I moan, hand grabbing his curls. His hand is followed by his lips, and tongue, hot and wet on my nipples, he sucks them hard. He focuses on my boobs for a long time, caressing, licking and sucking my nipples until I can’t stay still or quiet any longer. I need more. I writhe under him, stretching against him, my pussy soaking wet. 

“Tom, please, more”, I beg. 

Only then, he leaves my breasts and continues his trail downwards. He shifts, arranging himself between my legs, and gives my pussy a long soft lick. His tongue travels my folds, tasting it, savouring it. He teases my clit, kissing it softly, and then suddenly sucking it hard into his mouth. He dips his tongue deep in me, fucking me with it. Hands on my hips, he does not let me buck against him. My pussy is throbbing and pulsing, and I am so close, so close. 

“Your fingers, I need them”, I manage to pant. 

Immediately he replaces his tongue with his fingers. He starts sucking on my clit, and moves his fingers with long and slow strokes, reaching for my secret spot. Only a few strokes are needed, and I am coming all over his face. My hand in his curls I arch into him, completely undone. 

He does not let me come down from my orgasm; he pulls me up and turns me around, “On your knees and hands”. 

I stumble on my knees and raise my ass for his hands. He is hard again. Without preamble he sinks into me. I lift my head and groan in pleasure, and I see a mirror facing us close to the door. 

“Tom, move, I want to see you fuck me”, I say. He chuckles, and we adjust our position. 

Once I am in front of the mirror, Tom slides back in me. He stops then, and watches us. Our eyes lock in the mirror. My hair is a dishevelled mess, lips swollen and nipples hard. I watch Tom watch me. His hand travels my back, reaching for my hair. He grabs a handful of it, and pulls me up against him. I am now leaning against his back, my own back arched, to keep his cock from slipping out. He caresses my belly, sliding his hand to cup my pussy. 

"Look at you", he says, voice strained with arousal, "all wet and wanting. Your quim feels glorious. You are all bare and slick against my hand, and tight around my cock." 

I watch his hand move, finger sliding between my folds to stroke my clit. I can see the base of his cock, rest buried deep in me. His eyes are dark and filled with lust. 

"You do like to speak dirty, don't you, Tom,” I pant. 

"I like how my words affect you; I like to know that you’re wet and quivering only because of my words," he growls at me. 

“I wonder if I could come only from your words,” I pant. 

“You whispering in my ear all the filthy things you would like to do to me. My pussy throbbing and clenching,” Consciously I start clenching my inner muscles; making them grip his cock tightly, “like this, Tom, wanting your cock in me, filling me.” 

A deep moan comes out of Tom, and his eyes roll back in his head. "Nnnh..." 

He bucks his hips violently, sinking deeper. Almost a desperate keening sound comes out of him, “Oh god that feels good". 

He drops me back to my hands and starts fucking me. I meet his every thrust, milking his cock with my inner muscles. His hips pound at me, as I am watching him fuck me in the mirror, his muscles rippling with effort. 

Tom's hands are gripping my ass so tight I will have fingertip sized bruises in the morning. He massages my butt, muttering how he loves a round arse. His thumb strokes me in circles, until he reaches my anus. He gently strokes my entrance, watching my reaction in the mirror. I thrust against his fingers, face contorting with pleasure. 

"Can I?" he confirms. "Yes" I pant, arching towards him. 

He removes his thumb, and slips it in my pussy to slick it. He then slowly brings it back, stroking my hole a few times, until I push against his finger. Carefully he pushes it in my ass. My eyes roll back, and an unintelligible moan escapes me, my pussy pulsing around him. He starts fucking me with his finger, in the same rhythm that his cock is moving in me. My pussy is now throbbing and pulsing, and I am so close. 

My hand goes between my legs, and I start stroking my clit. It takes only a few strokes, Tom's cock and finger pounding into me, to reach my climax. When I come my walls clench tightly around Tom, he wails at the feeling of his cock being milked, and with a few powerful thrusts he spills inside me. I am shaking and moaning, and barely conscious when I crash on the floor. Tom follows me; his breath ragged and cock still twitching in me. 

"Oh, fucking god almighty", I manage; "I think you broke me. I don’t think I can get up from the floor". 

"You're welcome", he laughs, still breathless. "Give me a moment to gain my composure, and I will take care of you". 

True to his word, after a moment, Tom gets up, scoops me in his arms and carries to bed. "I want you to stay the night", he says and climbs next to me. 

I cuddle against him, in a state of boneless bliss. "You are quite bossy, I've noticed" I mutter against his warm skin. "Well, so are you Miss Emma", he nuzzles to my neck. 

“Why on earth you keep calling me Miss Emma?”, I wrap myself around him, a solid length of warm, hard muscle against me.

He chuckles, “Your name always brings to mind Jane Austen, and I kind of like the idea of having the prim and proper Miss Emma all debauched.” 

I drown my laughter against his warm chest, “You are a weird one.” I kiss his chest gently, “but I think I will keep you”. Before I drift into sleep, I hear Tom mutter softly “I wish you would”. 


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Emma and Tom to say goodbye. A chair is in involved. We will also end on a note of fluff. 
> 
> Inspired by this kick-ass poem by laterovaries.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Oh look! A chair!
> 
> I’d push him there  
> And pull his hair  
> And fuck him there  
> Upon that chair
> 
> And he would swear  
> As I pulled his hair  
> And fucked him there  
> Upon that chair
> 
> Would YOU not dare  
> To push him there  
> And pull his hair  
> And fuck him hard upon that chair?

Tom is big on cuddling. I end up spending the night as his little spoon, completely surrounded by his long limbs. To be honest, I do not mind one bit, I enjoy snuggling my ass against him, my skin aflame from his skin against me. 

I wake up to soft kisses and coffee. We sit on the balcony of his suite, enjoying the breakfast in the warm morning sun. Like in the dinner the day before, our discussion flows effortlessly. This is my last day in the resort, and Tom cancelled his horseback riding trip he had scheduled for today, so that we have a few hours more before I need to head for the airport.

Nursing my coffee, my eyes wander over Tom. His hair is mussed, curly spikes all over the place. He is wearing his sweat pants and a t-shirt. I borrowed one of his t-shirts. He is a good eight inches taller than me, so his t-shirt is almost a dress on me. He is reading his iPad, and I watch him with fascination. I have never seen anyone with as expressive face as his, his eyebrows jump up and down, nose crunches. Sometimes he silently mouths the words he is reading, and his lips pout adorably. 

I wonder what he is reading. It does not seem to be the news. During the 48-hours or something that we have spent fucking each other, neither of us have shared any personal information apart from our first names, age, and where both of us live. For some reason, there was this immediate unspoken agreement between us on the type of a dalliance this is. 

“You keep staring at me Miss Emma”, Tom’s deep voice interrupts my thoughts, “and by the looks of it, you are not planning the next way to fuck me brainless”, he chuckles. 

I return my eyes to his, and smile “Keep talking dirty to me, and you just might get what you wish for. Has anyone ever told you that your voice is pure sex?” 

Tom laughs “I may have heard it before.” 

He then sobers up and continues in a more serious tone “What were you thinking earlier, darling?” 

“Nothing too serious, just wondering what you were reading. By the look on your face, it was something fascinating.”

Tom opens his mouth, starting to say something. I interrupt him “no need to tell, Bambi.” Tom nods, in agreement, though there is this weird searching look in his eyes, when he looks at me. I wonder what he is expecting to see. 

“It was just some reading for work,” he anyhow offers by way of explanation. 

“You must have an interesting job then”, I chuckle, “My work stuff mostly makes me yawn.” And again there is that look in his eyes. 

I shrug it off, and return to our earlier conversation. “ My good sir, I think there was some mention of brainless fucking.” I wiggle my eyebrows at him. 

He cannot help but laugh, his ponderings, whatever they were, forgotten. 

“Well, Miss Emma”, his voice dropping a notch, “I do have it on good authority that you, my dear lady, are a renowned expert on fucking brains out of this poor gentleman.” 

Tom is leaning forward in his chair, and his fingers are tracing a pattern on my bare thigh. 

“Oh, my good sir, I thank you of your kind words”, I slowly rise from my chair. I push Tom back in his chair, and straddle him. His blue eyes turn darker with lust. I run my hands over him, enjoying the feel of his abs and pecs under my palms. 

I sink my hands in his curls, and pull his lips against mine. My lips travel his, and I revel in their softness, until I deepen the kiss and suck his lower lip between mine. His breath catches, and I slip my tongue into his mouth. He starts to slowly suck it, the kiss becoming sloppier, as it gets more intense. I groan into his mouth, my hands gripping his curls tightly. His hands are on my hips, pushing the t-shirt up. I am naked under the shirt, and his hands grab my ass, grinding against me. I feel his hardness against me, only a thin layer of fabric separating us. I release his lips to pull the t-shirt over my head. He cups my bare breasts with both hands, kneading my soft flesh. I pull his mouth on my nipples, and he sucks hard on them, until both are hard peaks under his tongue.

His cock is pressing against me, and he pushes his hips against me. I meet his thrusts and moan every time the hard ridge of his shaft rubs against my clit. I slip my hand between us, and grab his cock through the sweatpants. Tom bucks against my hand, head rolling back. I kiss his exposed neck, laving it with my tongue, and sucking the skin. 

I rub his cock against my palm, and he swears softly. “Take of your pants, I want to feel you against me”, I pant. 

He raises his hips from the chair and together we manage to pull his pants off, and I peel off his t-shirt. He is leaning back on the chair, giving me room to straddle him properly. My legs are spread wide open, his hard cock nestled against my pussy. I grab him by the shoulders and start slowly grinding against him. My pussy slides against his hard ridge, I angle my hips slightly, and his shaft rubs against my clit. 

“Of, fuck you feel so good”, I moan into his neck. 

Tom grabs my ass, undulating his hips to increase the friction. He is panting heavily and biting into my shoulder. He slips his hands into my folds, two of his fingers pushing inside me, and his thumb rubbing my clit. Now riding his fingers, my eyes are rolling back in my head. I am pulsing around him, the feeling almost overwhelming me. 

“Hnnn…” My skin is slick with sweat and I whimper against Tom’s shoulder, not able to keep my head up anymore. 

“Come on baby, you come for me”, Tom pants, and pushes a third finger in me.

A low wail starts from deep within me. He keeps pushing the fingers in me, and I feel so full and throbbing around them. With one hard thrust he pushes all three fingers as deep into me as he can, and that tips me over. I pulse and throb, and my walls clench Tom’s fingers tightly, my juices bathing his hand. Slowly, I come down from my high. I raise my head to find him watching me, eyes dilated, heavily panting. 

I slump in his lap, breathing heavily. "You are so going to be the death of me". 

His voice is husky, "talking about death", and he glances down. 

His cock is rock hard, and twitching between our bodies, sheen of pre-cum covering his tip. 

"Oh baby, it looks gorgeous" I say, "I think you need to fuck me with it." 

A soft grunt leaves Tom, "Oh, I will, but first give me your mouth" He brings his fingers to my lips, the ones covered in my cum. I suck them in my mouth, tasting myself. He brings his mouth next to mine and together we clean his fingers, with sloppy kisses and wet licks.

"Now, ride me", he commands. 

I take his cock in my hand and guide him in me. Slowly, I sink into him, taking the glorious length fully in me. His breathing is laboured, but he does not hurry me. Once he is fully sheathed, I start moving against him, undulating my hips in slow circles. He lets me set the pace, only guiding my hips on occasion. He kisses me, lips eating me hungrily. My hands are once again in his curls, and I pull his head back and kiss his neck, teeth grazing the skin. His cock is moving in me, splitting me almost in half, and I am panting hard.

The position lets me take him fully; with every thrust of his hips he is deeper in me. Tom is starting to get closer, his face contorting with pleasure, his own thrusts more erratic. 

"I'm going to come soon", he gasps. 

I lean my forehead against his, "I want you to come, fuck me with all you got". 

He takes over then, his hands grip my hips tightly and he drives his cock into me with powerful thrusts, his leg muscles contracting under me.

"Oh fuck...yes...so so so good...yes", he groans and when he comes, his fingers dig into my hips almost painfully, as he pulls me down on his cock and I feel his length pulsing in me, his cum filling me.

He pulls me against him and holds me tightly, still quivering. We stay like that for a while. Tom draws a ragged breath and kisses me sloppily. I watch him all flushed and dishevelled under me, and cannot help a smug smile.

"Don't be too pleased yet, Miss Emma", he gasps, still slightly out of breath, "I still have a round in me, and you are going to come undone". 

******

Packing finished, I stand in my room checking that I have not forgotten anything. There is a still a few hours before I need to leave, but I wanted to make sure I can focus only on Tom. I grab my bags, and take them to Tom's room. He is lying on the bed, completely naked, once again working with his iPad. He gets off the bed, when he sees me struggle with the luggage. He helps me stack them by the door. 

“Thank you Bambi, you’re such a gentleman”, I tiptoe to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

Tom grabs me by the waist, and pulls me back to bed, climbing over me. 

Nuzzled between my legs he watches me, eyes sober, "This has been rather unexpected", he says softly, "Before we part ways I just wanted to say I am not in the habit of doing things like this. In fact, I don't think I have ever done anything like this." 

His eyes are intent on me, his tone gentle. I shift under him, suddenly somewhat uncomfortable. "Mmhh, yes, I don't usually invite strange men to massage my thighs either", I say ruefully. 

Tom chuckles, "What I am trying to say is, that this thing, whatever you would call it, has been rather mind-blowing. I don't think I've ever been fucked senseless so many times in a row", he grins at me.

"Well, back at you," I say, fingers trailing his jawline, "I don't know what this was, but I've enjoyed every single minute of it. This has been a lovely bubble to live in for a bit." 

"Now, dear sir, kiss me before this gets too sappy" 

"Oh, you have not seen sappy yet", Tom growls teasingly, "I could be quoting you poems on how completely enamoured I am with your lush body and quick mind".

I feel a clench in my chest at his words, as they hit too close to home. Tom clearly sees something in my eyes. With a small smile he proceeds to kiss me. His lips are soft, and we take our time, lips and tongues exploring and tasting. He does not release me from under his lips until I start squirming against his naked body. He then gets up, kneeling between my legs, and starts removing my clothes. This feels very different from our earlier couplings; there is no teasing, no rushed bent-up lust pushing us forward. 

Tom kisses every piece of my naked flesh he reveals. When I am all naked, my head is swirling and skin aflame from his kisses and touches. I watch him, his lean muscles shifting gracefully under his skin, while he moves on top of me. My hands prowl, I want to remember how his skin feels and tastes, my lips following the trail of my hands. When my lips clamp on his nipple, he grunts and softly grinds his cock against me. He is already hard. I slip my hand between us and gently close my hand around him. I stroke his shaft, feeling the intoxicating combination of hard and silky. Tom moves in my hand, slowly, enjoying my touch. He moves a bit, to allow room for his hand to cup my pussy. His fingers slip into my folds, and I am already wet for him. He gently strokes my clit, moving his finger in slow, confident swirls, having already learnt what my body likes. 

I arch my back to his touch, a whimper leaving me, "Your fingers feel so good. Please, I want you in me".

Tom positions himself between my legs; his cock is throbbing, right at my entrance. Slowly, he pushes himself into my wetness, eyes never leaving mine. Finally, he is fully sheathed in me. His thick cock is stretching me in a most glorious way. I lift my hips to make him move, but he keeps me pinned down.

"Do not hurry, Miss Emma. I am going to be good on my promise and will fuck you so slow and sweet that you'll come completely undone." 

He moves his hips in a slow motion, and his thrusts are long and deliberate, changing pace and angle, until he finds the spot he is looking for. My hips buck and walls clench around him, when he hits it.

"Ahh... Tom…that's good" I gasp. 

His breathing is ragged, jaw clenching with the effort to keep his movements slow. He takes my hands, lifting them over my head and sliding his fingers into mine. Now pinning me completely under him, he starts to undulate his hips faster, hitting the spot deep in me with every thrust. I respond to his every thrust by arching into him more, clenching my walls around his cock with force. His lips and tongue are devouring my mouth, teeth grazing my lips. It feels so good, I am starting to feel my orgasm closing, my neck arching, eyes closed, I focus on my inner muscles, clamping around his cock, chasing the climax. Just, there, it is so close. 

Tom stops then. "Not yet, baby. There is no rush".

He starts thrusting in me again, now slower. He brings me to the edge and back again and again. I am moaning and gasping against him, not able to form words anymore, only feeling his thrusts all over my body, my walls pulsing almost painfully.

"Open your eyes, "Tom pants, "I want to see you when you come." I open them, and we lock eyes. His eyes are dark, pupils dilated. He is driving into me with slow powerful thrusts. 

"Tom...I’m coming...please", with one powerful thrust he drives himself into me, and I climax, I am sobbing his name, my walls clenching around him. 

He watches me all through my orgasm, and only then he lets himself go, with a few strong thrusts, his cock is spilling in me, his face contorting with pleasure. "Oh fuck”, he gasps. 

He collapses on me, and I wrap myself around him tightly, inhaling the smell of him. I do not know how long we lie there, until Tom untangles himself from me, pulling out of me. 

“I may have undone myself in the process”, he laughs softly, “God, woman what you do with those inner muscles of yours”. 

“If you hadn’t melted my brain, I might be able to comment you on that”, I mumble. 

********

Freshly showered and dressed, I pull my flats on. The reception just called me that my taxi is waiting. Tom, only in a towel, is fidgeting by the door. I walk to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. 

“Hey, this has been a truly amazing couple of days”, I crane my head to see his eyes, “I’m not very good at saying sappy things, but I would definitely quote poems about your lush body and quick wit, if I knew any.” 

I lift my hand to cup his chin, gently stroking his lips with my thumb. “Thank you for turning this unexpected thing into something I’ll never forget.” 

“Pleasure has been all mine”, Tom takes my left hand, and kisses my knuckles, just over my ring finger.

“So Miss Emma, my mysterious lady love, I bid thee farewell.” 

I chuckle at his words. He lowers his head to give me a soft kiss.

“Goodbye, Tom.”

With difficulty I remove myself from around him, and step out of the room. 

In the elevator, I pull out the ring, which I removed two days ago, before getting into the sauna, from the pocket of my jeans. When I slip it on my finger, I notice that there is a visible tan line from the ring. I have a vivid image of Tom kissing my hand. 

So he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. Thank you for reading! I'm humbled by the number of people who have already found the fic. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but Muse!Tom was relentless and here we are now with four chapters worth of Emma and Tom fucking their brains out. 
> 
> I wanted to write an OFC, who does not recognize Tom, and needed to come up with a reason why they would not share any personal information (who in this day and age has NOT heard of Tom Hiddleston), thus Emma ends up being married, and not wanting to reveal that fact herself. Emma's backstory is buzzing in my head, and I will probably write another fic to see where these two go, and what would happen when they have a chance meeting in London, and Emma realizes who his mysterious lover was.


End file.
